Nissan R390 GT1 '98
|engine = VRH35L |torque = 72.00 kgf.m |power = 641 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 225 mph |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |displacement = 3496 cc |length = 4720 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1140 mm |aspiration = Turbo (Twin-turbocharged) }} The Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 was a mid-engined super car built in Atsugi, Japan. It was designed primarily to gain a suitable racing entry in the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1997 and 1998. It was built to race under the grand tourer style rules, requiring a homologated road version to be built. It appears in all games since Gran Turismo 2. The car appears to be the #32, driven by Aguri Suzuki, Kazuyoshi Hoshino, and Masahiko Kageyama, who has finished the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans in 3rd place overall. Development and History Created and designed to replace the 1995 Skyline GTR LM, who had some measure of success in GT1 machine. these cars were quickly outpaced by the influx of new manufacturers who were using loopholes in the GT regulations to build racing cars that bore little resemblance to their GT1 class competitors. This led to such machines as the AMG Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR and McLaren F1 GTR. Nissan, In cooperation with TWR, developed the R390 GT1 to enter the 24 Hours of Le Mans in GT1 classes. The Skyline use the RB26DETT inline-6 motor engine, the design is too old for a racing car, employing an iron block which added weight and had a high center of gravity. Nismo instead to resurrect the VRH-35L, used in late Group C car, the Nissan R89C, which used the aluminum block as well as having a lower center of gravity and a better ability to be used as a stressed member over the RB26. Thus the engine was upgraded and designated VRH-35L, and would produce over 641 hp at 6800 rpm. The car's styling group was led by Ian Callum of TWR. The mechanical and aerodynamic design was led both by Tony Southgate, also from TWR, and Mr. Yutaka Hagiwara of NISMO. Due to this, the R390 GT1 bears a resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15 which was also developed by TWR and based on the XJR-9 and in fact used a cockpit - including the tub, greenhouse and roof line - very much like that of the XJR15. In 1997, three R390 was entered the 24 Hours of Le Mans, but the two has did not finish because of overheating on the gearbox. The No.23 was able to survive and finished in 12th place. In 1998, the car were slightly modified. new wing had been installed, following the race models and the 'long-tail' rear bodywork for increased its downforce. Entered in four R390s, four of them able to finish in impressive 3rd, 5th, 6th and 10th, being beaten only by the Porsche 911 GT1. Following the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans, rules for the GT classes were changed, mostly to end the amount of manufacturers attempting to use loopholes. The R390 was no longer legal. Nissan instead turned to the LMP classes, developing the R391 prototype for 1999. This program would also be short lived and Nissan would end up leaving Le Mans. A total of eight R390 GT1 race chassis were built over the two years of the program. In-Game Description This description is taken from the description page in GT5. It is transcluded from here. In-Game Acquisition GT6 In Gran Turismo 6, the Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 can be bought for 1,700,000 Credits. The car has a simple interior view. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 2,928,673 credits. It is a Level 23 car. GT4 The R390 GT1 Race Car '98 is worth 4,500,000 credits at the Nissan Classic dealership. The Black Edition of the car can be bought at Used Car Showroom 2 in around of 694-700 days for 2,924,999 Cr. GT3 This car is not for sale in Dealership. Players can win this car as a random prize by completing the Gran Turismo All-Stars at the Professional League. It had a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 Players can win this car by winning the Gran Turismo World League. It had a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. Notes Photos 1998 Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car.jpg Nissan-r390-gt1-race-car-98-black.jpg Nissan-r390-gt1-race-car-98.jpg Videos Gran Turismo series ]] Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:LMP Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 23 Cars